Dr. Wheelo
|Race = Human / Android |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Before Age 712 (physical body dies, brain transferred to an android body) Age 762Based on information given in Daizenshuu 6, 1995 (Android body/Brain destroyed) |Address = Wheelo's fortress |Occupation = Scientist |FamConnect = Dr. Kochin (assistant) Misokatsun (underling) Kishime (underling) Ebifurya (underling) Bio-Men (underlings) }} Dr. Wheelo (Ｄｒ．ウィロー, Dr. Uirō) is a scientist who performs experiments in biotechnology. He is the primary antagonist of the movie Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest. His name is a pun on "uiro," a type of Japanese cake. The English translation of his name also bears a resemblance to "Wheel". Biography ''The World's Strongest'' Dr. Wheelo's goal was to rule the world, using a modified Human army via his science to do so. However, he, Dr. Kochin (his assistant) and his entire laboratory were encased by ice, as if his inhumane experiments were being shunned by the heavens. Kochin was able to save his brain and encase him in a robotic shell. Dr. Kochin comes through for his colleague a second time fifty years later, when he gathers the Dragon Balls and wishes for Shenron to thaw him and the fortress. Freed from the ice, Dr. Wheelo becomes obsessed with finding the world's strongest man so that his own brain might be transplanted into it. He sends Kochin and Bio-Men to find this man, and at first they think it is Master Roshi, but when Kishime, Misokatsun and Ebifurya (his Bio-Warriors) easily beat Roshi, Dr. Wheelo starts to doubt they had the right person. He then goes after Goku's body, after he arrives to save Roshi and Bulma. When his further attempts to subdue Goku meet with failure (such as using a special device to make Piccolo fight Goku and Gohan), the enraged scientist decides to emerge with his own body and fight him on his own. When this also fails, Dr. Wheelo decides to just concentrate the energy contained within his laboratory's power core to fire a gigantic wave and destroy the entire planet Earth. Goku is able to form a Spirit Bomb, and he uses it to overpower Dr. Wheelo's attack and destroy the robotic scientist for good. Power ;The World's Strongest Dr. Wheelo's cyborg body is shown to be far more powerful than most armored robots in the series. It is able to withstand Goku, Krillin and Master Roshi's combined Kamehameha without receiving a single scratch. He can overpower Goku using Kaio-ken Kamehameha (x3) but is unable to compete against Goku's Kaio-ken Kamehameha (x4) though his power was said to have risen since then. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks It is stated in Daizenshuu 7 that Wheelo's armor is powerful enough to withstand a Kaio-ken x4, and at maximum power he is capable of destroying the Earth. According to movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, Dr. Wheelo's power level is 39,000. It was stated by Takao Koyama, that when making Dragon Ball movies that the next movie villain that Goku fought would always have to be at least stronger than the previous villain Goku fought. Thus, Dr. Wheelo was stronger than Garlic Jr. but weaker than Turles. Techniques *'Flight' – Like many other androids, Dr. Wheelo can fly without the use of ki. *'Ki Sense' - Dr. Wheelo is capable of sensing the ki of others, as he was able to sense a powerful ki that coming from Goku. He was also able to sense the hidden potential that was coming directly from the enraged Gohan. *'Kiai' – Uses this or something like this to stop Piccolo in mid-air. *'Blaster' – Dr. Wheelo can emit powerful energy blasts from his claws *'Madness Cannon' – Dr. Wheelo unleashes yellow waves of energy at his opponent, causing a massive accumulation of damage. *'Gigantic Bomber' – Dr. Wheelo rams at the opponent with a fiery-red aura surrounding him, and headbutts the opponent. He uses this against Piccolo in the film, and it is one of his Blast 2 in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Planet Geyser' – Dr. Wheelo's Ultimate Blast. Dr. Wheelo surrounds himself in a yellow aura and releases a massive red beam of energy capable of destroying a planet. *'Barrier' – Dr. Wheelo has his own fiery-red energy shield which is generated by his robotic body. It is one of his Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Full Power' – One of Dr. Wheelo's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Video games *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden'' (Support Character) *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Voice actors *Japanese: Koji Nakata *Ocean Group dub: Ward Perry *AB Group dub: Doug Rand *FUNimation dub: R Bruce Elliott *Portuguese dub: António Semedo(†)' ' *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Antônio Moreno Trivia (Daizenshuu 6)]] *Dr. Wheelo was originally supposed to have organs besides his brain in the cockpit, but it was eventually decided to just make his brain larger. His brain having a x2 size of a human head caused the Daizenshuu 6 authors to speculate that Wheelo's brain "evolved". *Dr. Wheelo (along with Dr. Kochin) is quite respectful of Master Roshi as he was the strongest fighter in the world 50 years ago (Age 712). *Dr. Wheelo's power level is detectable through the Ki Sense, while all other androids (other than Cell who is a Bio-Android) use an artificial source of ki and are thus undetectable through that technique. This may be due to differences in technology and scientific techniques used by them, as the technology and science used by Wheelo though cutting-edge for its time was 50 years older than what used by Dr. Gero, as Dr. Wheelo's Android body is much larger and has an inhuman design, while Dr. Gero's body, Android 20 had a human appearance and basically identical to Dr. Gero's human body. Though it's also possible that his brain is giving out ki. *Dr. Wheelo is similar to Dr. Gero as both are brilliant yet evil mad scientists who have had their brains placed into an Android bodies by an Android assistant (Dr. Kochin and Android 19) and are skilled in the field of bio-engineering. Given Wheelo's reputation as a pioneer in his field, it quite possible that Dr. Gero may have studied his work or at the very least knew of him and his contributions to the science of bio-engineering. *Dr. Wheelo is the first villain to seek to take over Goku's powerful body as his own, the second being Captain Ginyu and the third being Zamasu. Of them, however, he is the only one who does not succeed in any way in this goal (Captain Ginyu was temporarily successful in taking Goku's body until Goku used Risking it all for a friend to prevent Ginyu from swapping bodies with Vegeta, and Zamasu, or rather, Goku Black, retained Goku's body until he merged with Future Zamasu and was killed alongside the latter by Future Trunks.). *Dr. Wheelo is the first villain ever killed by the Spirit Bomb. Goku defeats the main enemy of a movie with the Spirit Bomb three times in a row: Wheelo is the first, with the other two being Turles and Lord Slug. *In the FUNimation dub and Ocean dub of the movie, Dr. Wheelo says two minor swear words. When Goku is gathering energy for a Spirit Bomb, he says "What the hell is he trying to do?" and right when Goku strikes the death blow with his Spirit Bomb, Wheelo says "Damn you Goku!" 'Hell' is often used in Dragon Ball Z due to HFIL also going by that name, but 'damn' is rarely used. Also in the Ocean dub of the movie, Dr. Wheelo curses more often. *Wheelo has a single red eye resembling Hal from 2001: A Space Odyssey. At one point, there is a close-up of Wheelo's eye in the same way as Hal. *Frieza's final words in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ are the same as Dr. Wheelo's. Coincidentally, both were taken down in a similar manner, and both even make a reference to Hell in their penultimate words beforehand (In Frieza's case, telling Vegeta and everyone else to go there without him in reference to his attempt to blow up Earth before Goku intervened). *Dr. Wheelo is one of two main movie villains who are non-playable in Dragon Ball Heroes, the other being Hirudegarn. Gallery See also *Dr. Wheelo (Collectibles) References pt-br:Dr. Willow es:Dr. Wheelo Category:Androids Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Doctors Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Film characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Earthlings